


Final act...or is it?

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nephilim, Over Protective Dean, half demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the line and a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final act...or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> so there has been lots of chatter about what a last episode of supernatural would be like. well this is what i thought about a final ending for the Winchesters

Dean entered the bunker. He was tense, this day had finally arrived. He opened the inner door. "Dad!" A blonde haired teen ran to him.

"Oof." He let out as she collided with him. She hugged him. He stepped back to take a good look at her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy braid. Her green eyes danced in excitement.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"No way I would miss this for the world."

"Hi Uncle Dean." A young brown haired youth, a couple years younger than the girl, said coming over to Dean. His Shoulder length hair was pulled back out of his face. Although younger he towered over the girl.

"John." The boy reached out to shake Dean's hand. "That's no way to greet your uncle." Dean pulled him into a hug. There was the sound of wheels moving across the floor.

"Dad Uncle Dean is here." john said to the man in the wheelchair.

"Dean."

"Sammy." They both looked serious for a moment then broke into smiles. Dean leaned down to hug his brother. While Dean looked like he hadn't aged a day, Sam was looking older, grays starting to creep in.

"Hello Dean." said a voice from the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the prophet Claire Novak." She came down the stairs bags in hand. She set them on the table with the others and reached out to shake deans hand, He took her hand. The door opened behind them. Dean and the girls eyes turned black. Sam had a shotgun in his hands, John a pistol.

"Sam, Dean. Castiel are you sure they are still here?" Came a woman's voice.

"Yes Hannah. I'm sure they are still here. They wouldn't have left without Gabriel." Dean and the girl's eyes changed back. Sam and John put their weapons away. Castiel, Hannah and a young man entered the room.

"Cas good to see you." Dean offered his hand. Cas took it and pulled him into a hug.

"Dean." Hannah said.

"Hannah." They didn't really get along but tolerated each other for Castiel. He looked at the young man. He was a spitting image of his father save for lighter hair and a better fashion sense.

"Claire it is good to see you."

"And you." It was still awkward for her to talk to Castiel with him still in her fathers body.

"Hey Gabe." The girl said. "You got everything?"

"Yep." The young man seemed to brighten talking to her. Dean made a mental note.

"Here I'll help you get your things into the car." She and Gabriel headed off to the garage, John following behind with the rest of the bags.

"So their first hunt. That's exciting." Castiel said.

"Yeah. Mary's been talking about it all week." Sam said "She wants to be like her father." Dean smiled. That's his girl.

"We are going to be late Dorothy." came a voice from upstairs.

"We are not going to be late. I calculated the time exactly."

"Dean!" Charlie came flying down the stairs to hug Dean.

"Charlie good to see you. How is OZ?"

"Great!"

"Aunt Charlie! You came!" Both Mary and John yelled flying into her arms.

"Oh you two I wouldn't miss this moment." The two turned and hugged Dorothy. Sam rolled over with a camera.

"Group photo before hitting the road."

"Dad." John whined

"Come on John it's sweet." Mary poked him. John poked back.

"Stop it you two." Claire smacked the backs of their heads.

"Hey!" They both said.

"Bitch."

"Jonathan Robert Winchester" Claire said.

"Jerk."

"Mary Joanna Winchester" Sam took the picture . Claire was in the process of reprimanding them. Mary had her tongue out. John was arguing with Claire and Gabriel held no expression at all.

"Bye Dad." Mary kissed her father on the cheek

"Any problems you summon me."

"Bye dad." John hugged his father.

"Call me if you guys need anything."

"Bye mom, Bye Dad." Gabriel said hugging both parents.

"Gabriel Clarence Novak you pray if you are in trouble and I will be there." Hannah said tearfully. Castiel cleared his throat. "Or you can call your father." The Children piled into the impala with Mary in the Drivers seat.

"You know Dean maybe you should lay off the over protectiveness." Sam said.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Thirty two boys asked her to prom. thirty one ended up in the emergency room." Dean started counting on his fingers.

"You mean thirty one. There were only thirty one Sam."

"And Gabriel makes thirty two." Castiel said. Dean looked from Sam to Castiel, then ran to the impala banging on Gabriel's window. Gabriel rolled down the window confused.

"Hey buddy just know that if you plan to take my little girl to prom that I will be watching and you better damn well use protection."

"I have my angel blade sir." Gabriel answered seriously. John hooted with laughter, Claire palmed her face, and Mary's face turned beat red. Dean heard laughter behind him and found  Sam and Castiel struggling to keep a straight face.

"I do not understand what is so funny." Hannah said to her husband.

"I will explain later." Castiel answered still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Dad you're embarrassing me." Mary whined. "I promise nothing will happen between us." She began rolling the window up. Dean moved away from the car as it pulled away.

"The Kids are going to be fine. They have all of heaven and hell watching out for them." Sam assured Dean and a worrying Hannah. Hannah spaced out as if listening for something.

"I have to go." She kissed Castiel before leaving. Dean's phone vibrated. He looked at it.

"I have to go the king summons me." Dean disappeared.

"Well that just leaves us." Sam said "What do you want to do while we wait for the kids to call.

"Lord of the rings marathon and beer. I'll grab the beers and popcorn." Charlie said marching off.

"Not again." Dorothy said. "We did that last time we were here" She walked off after Charlie, Castiel following.

"Don't worry Sam. They were trained by one of the best hunters there is." Said Kevin appearing next to Sam.

"Yes they were." Sam smiled as he wheeled off to join the others.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so here is background  
> Dean is a knight of hell, Mary is his half demon daughter, Her mother is not in the picture. She lives with Sam and John. Sam lost his ability to walk after being shot and it nicking his spinal chord. He does what bobby used to with the hunters as well as training and raising John and mary. John is completely human, I am not sure but I think his mother may either be a hunter who is away on business or she may have passed. Claire became the new prophet but is not willing to stay on the sidelines so she has been training as a hunter. She has also taking a motherly role in Mary's life. Castiel has become human again and married Hannah who has moved up the ranks and is close to being an archangel but not quite. Gabriel is a nephilim and is Mary's secret crush. Dean has been using hell hounds to keep boys away from her. At the end Kevin appears because he has become attached to Sam.


End file.
